puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaea Island (Midnight)
|petname1=Sheepish Lefty (native) |navy_color=Brown}} Gaea Island is a large island located in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Gaea is also home to Sheepish Lefty, a black sheep. Natural Resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings While there are hints of a "Mother Earth" theme, in practice, Gaea does not have a consistent naming scheme. ; Apothecary : Vial Concoctions (bazaar) : Earth Tones (upgraded) ; Bank : Loot and Laurels (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Gaea's Greens ; Distillery : Atlas Chugged (bazaar) : Mother Earths Rum Shack (upgraded) : Red Rum (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Earth Movers ; Furnisher : Bed-Rocks and Broomsticks (bazaar) : Plant a Futon Dry Land ; House ; Inn : Earth Cavern Tavern ; Iron monger : (bazaar) : Ferocious Temper (upgraded) : Heavy Metal (upgraded) : Point Made ; Palace : Gaea Palace (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Berth Mother (bazaar) : Field of Breams : Mast Destruction (upgraded) : Mast Hysteria (upgraded) ; Tailor : Gaean Garments (bazaar) : (upgraded) : Earthen Threads (upgraded) : Off The Rock (upgraded) ; Weavery : Picking Knits (bazaar) : Knot as it Seams (upgraded) : Royal Fabrics (upgraded) : To Be or Knot To Be (upgraded) : What Looms Ahead (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : Terran Wear (tailor) - dusted April 2009 : Earthly Spirits (distillery) : Dye Me A River (apothecary) : Six Boots Under (upgraded tailor) : Oh For Frig Sake (upgraded shipyard) : Taproot (upgraded distillery) : Living Colour (apothecary) History Gaea Island is named after Gaia, the Greek goddess of the earth. The Gaea Island monument is located directly south of the shipyard bazaar. — 2004-06-25, Gaea was attacked by the , who were soundly defeated by Vilya with the help of Imperio. Gaea I was the first blockade featuring a mercenary crew, establishing the standard of payment for blockade jobbers. — 2004-11-13, Gaea was taken in nine rounds by No Homers, twenty-nine weeks after it was first available for blockade. — 2005-02-27, No Homers defended the island against Carpe Nox in a three round sinking blockade. Carpe Nox was aided by Scallywag Syndicate. — 2005-04-23, an event blockade was declared on Gaea by Yes Homers. The attacking flag was immediately disbanded. 2005-05-26, No Homers changed its name to Lost Legion, retaining control of Gaea. 2005-07-24, Gaea was ceded to Heavens Aligned. — 2005-08-13, Notorious Fandango took Gaea in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Heavens Aligned, who chose to contest simultaneously, hired Morgan's Marauders for its defense. The defenders only contested round 1. — 2005-09-17, Notorious Fandango held an event blockade to give away Gaea Island. Seraph's Nightmare won the event, taking control of the island. — 2005-12-03, Avalon won the island from Seraph's Nightmare in a four round sinking blockade. Avalon dropped on Gaea as a counter to four chests being dropped simultaneously on Avalon owned islands by Seraph's Nightmare and its allies. — 2007-01-21, Avalon defended the island against Blighted in a five round sinking blockade. Blighted conceded at the end of round three after running out of ships. — 2008-03-29, Morgan's Marauders took the island from Avalon in a three round sinking blockade. — 2009-02-22, Nova Scorpius declared a blockade on Gaea against Morgan's Marauders. Suspecting an island transfer, Suntne Vacci Laeti also dropped a chest. Nova Scorpius won the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. — 2009-03-15, Nova Scorpius defended the island from Menaces in a three round sinking blockade. Menaces pulled out of the blockade after only one round. — 2009-05-23, Riot took the island uncontested from Nova Scorpius in a three round non-sinking blockade. — 2010-05-22, Blood and Roses took the island uncontested from Riot in a three round sinking blockade. Riot offered a bounty for sunk Blood and Roses ships but none are claimed. — 2010-11-21, Blood and Roses successfully defended the island against Perpetual Bounty in a three round non-sinking blockade. — 2011-12-17, Bipolar defeated Blood and Roses in a four round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2012-1-21, Bipolar successfully defended the island against the Brigand King Gretchen Goldfang. Category:Islands with black sheep